


Clumsy

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Black Eye, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, clumsy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You give yourself a black eye on accident and Aziraphale freaks out.





	Clumsy

It had stung. Almost immediately, after you were thinking clearly, you knew you were going to have a black eye. With a sigh, you stumbled to the bathroom and examined the damage. A bruise was already starting to form.

“At least I’ll look badass,” you mumbled and poked at your eye. A pain shot through it and you hissed in protest. “But why do I have to be so clumsy?” You had simply bent over to grab a pencil you had dropped and slammed the side of your face into the coffee table.

There was a knock on your door and you inwardly cursed. Quickly, you turned off the bathroom light and sped towards the door. Already knowing who it was, you opened it with a sheepish smile.

“Good morning, my dea--,” Aziraphale stopped short in greeting you. His eyes met your own. They widened in shock and he rushed towards you. His hand cupped your face as he looked at the black eye. “[Y/N], what happened? Who hurt you?” There were tears building up in his eyes. “Why would someone do this to you?”

“Aziraphale, I’m fine,” you tried to calm the now panicking angel.

“You’re not fine! Someone gave you a black eye,” Aziraphale cried. Tears were now rolling down his face. You sighed, bless his poor heart. “Let me heal it for you, my dear. Then, I’ll…I’ll find whoever did this to you and give them a piece of my mind!”

You grabbed his hands and pulled them from your face. “Aziraphale, I did this to myself.”

“You what?” Aziraphale sniffed.

“I gave myself a black eye on accident, just now,” you admitted. “I was clumsy, you know how I am.”

"Yes, I do know how you are,” Aziraphale chuckled lightly. “But let me heal it for you, alright? It must hurt.” You nodded with a hum and let his hands go. Almost instantly, the pain faded away. “There, all better.”

“Not quite,” you said with a grin. You reached up to his face and wiped away the tears that were still on the angel’s face. Then, leaning forward you placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

Aziraphale’s lit up pink, but he returned the smile nonetheless. “Always, my dear. Though, I really do wish you’d be more careful.”

You pouted and finally led him inside before guiding him to the couch and cuddling up to him. “I can’t help it.”

“I know, my dear. I know”

Resting your head on his chest, you looked up at him with a sly smile “Although, I do want to know what you would have said to whoever hurt me.”

Aziraphale stiffened under your weight and chuckled nervously. “To be honest, I don’t think I would have used my words.”

“Oh?” You quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Do tell.”

Aziraphale looked away shamefully. “When I thought someone hurt you, I would have challenged them to a duel.”

You laughed loudly and rolled away from him. “A duel? People haven’t dueled in ages!”

“Yes, but it would have been a way to defend your honor!” His cheeks had gone from pink to the brightest red.

“My honor?” you snickered. “Since when have I had honor?”

“You’ve always had it, my dear. Even if you do damage it with your clumsiness.”

You rolled your eyes and snuggled right back up to the angel. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
